Songfic La noche te trae sorpresas (Terminada)
by wendy kou
Summary: Haruka y Michiru viven su amor, pero hay que trabajar para vivir en este mundo lleno de prejuicios, Haruka trabaja turnos de noche de un trabajo que no siempre le va muy bien, Michiru ella vive como siempre lo quiso (ella siempre es un amor).


Hola, después de tanto tiempo me decidí escribir, algo que si en un principio me hubiera dicho que escribiría no lo hubiera creído jajaja, pero bueno, ahora les traigo un songfic de Haruka y Michiru, en realidad son dos canciones del cantautor Ricardo Arjona, una es Iluso y la otra la noche te trae sorpresa, tal como se titula el songfic.

Bueno ahora dejo de hablar o en este caso de escribir y a leer se ha dicho jajaja.

Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y tofos sus personajes, las canciones le pertenecen al cantautor Ricardo Arjona, sin embargo la unión de las mismas y la idea es original mía.

LA NOCHE TE TARE SORPRESAS

 _No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito,_

 _Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota no la necesito._

 _No es mujer la calentura hurgar en tu cintura lo que ando buscando_

 _Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando._

Era la madrugada de un jueves gris, llovía, en el lobby de un hotel barato entro una hermosa mujer, arañado el adoquín sus pasos, alta, rubia, modelo sin dudarlo, con esas hermosas piernas y una hermosa falda negra, viene de rentar su piel un rato, con la algarabía del deber cumplido, acrobacias de placer fingido, un orgasmo de alquiler con ruidos. En el lobby aún se servían bebidas. En el lugar había mujeres adormitadas y hombres que ahogaban sus penas en la bebida, Haruka llegaba cansada del trabajo, una noche larga, escucho cuando un tipo pidió un remix, el remix era un tipo de bebida que combinaba barias bebidas, para lograr despertar, Haruka puso un poco de labial en su carmín escaso. Se acercó a un tipo sentado en la barra que parecía tener más dinero que todos los demás.

–Tienes nieve, mi cuerpo está disponible –dijo, el hombre la giro a ver.

-estoy solo como tu fulana, te invito a estrenar la luz mañana. No te quiero para desarreglar la cama –Haruka chasqueo sus labios, y se alejó del tipo, puso su codos sobre la barra dejando ver bajo su blusa sus redondos senos y preguntó a los poco que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿quién tiene algo para la nariz? –de la pocas personas solo una se acercó, el mismo hombre que había pedido el remix.

-¿podría ser de utilidad mi pañuelo? –preguntó el tipo, Haruka frunció el ceño, el tipo o era ingenuo o era estúpido o simplemente el licor ya le había acabado el cerebro.

-algo para no dormir ¡idiota! –dijo ella molesta, luego agrego –si me das podrías pedir mi ropa –dijo y vio al tipo con cierta mirada de desprecio, aunque esperanzada en que el tipo tuviera un poco de nieve, pero el tipo se quedó pensando – ¿dónde encuentro nieve para el desvelo ahora? –le pregunto al bartender, que a esta ahora ya no tenía para vender.

-creo que cien podría ajustar, ¿Te animas? –pregunto el tipo idiota, o en verdad era idiota, aunque la noche fue larga y no hubo muchos clientes, así que cien no le caerían mal para terminar su jornada –mi depa. está al cruzar la esquina, estoy solo como tú –ella sonrió, el tipo sabía lo que quería, así que ¿por qué no?.

-sí, camina -Ella se puso de pie, sus zapatos de aguja arañaron el suelo del lugar, sus piernas larga bajo esas medias negras se veían sensuales.

-dime si el sexo sin placer te enciende –preguntó el y ella lo vio de reojo, que podía perder al ser honesta con ese tipo de cuarta.

-solo si el cliente es mujer, me entiendes –dijo ella en lo que cruzaban la calle y llegaban al depa del tipo.

-está claro, no te creas que me parece raro, cada quien con su gusto y su placer –dijo este y subieron las escaleras, Haruka noto en los ojos del tipo la confusión, el tipo se puso sentimental de momento

-¿te podría sujetar la mano? -pregunto y ella función el ceño, no es que el tipo se viera mal, pero simplemente no era su… tipo.

-dame cien para empezar y hablamos –dijo y entraron al departamento, el busco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones regados por la habitación, estaba un tanto desordenada y ropa que llevaba semanas en el mismo lugar, luego fue debajo del colchón y los encontró, camino hasta Haruka como alguien que está comprando un par de ala, Haruka sin sonreír los tomo de la mano del tipo, él se puso a ordenar un poco, Haruka camino hasta el buró de la cama y no sonrió, no es que lo hiciera seguido, pero cuando vio lo que había en el buró su mirada fue más seria.

-si es tu ex la del buró, no hay trato –con su mano señalo el retrato, él se acercó a ella y vio la imagen de la hermosa mujer, cabello ondulado, ojos de color mar profundo, parecía una sirena.

-¿la conoces? -preguntó confuso, esa mujer del retrato era el amor de su vida, por el cual él estaba bebiendo los últimos dos meses. Haruka se apartó de la cama, no imagino encontrarse con ese tipo, nunca lo pensó.

-fue por mí quien te dejo, iluso – la puerta sonó de golpe al cerrarse, el tipo se quedó parado, no dijo nada, Haruka bajo las escaleras, sonrió al ver su mano, eran los cien, era hora de regresar a la cama de su amada.

 _Me amarre a tu cintura y aunque hable la gente_

 _No te cabio por nada._

 _Ni por un viaje a Fiji con la Venus de Milo._

Sábado por la noche, el amigo de Michiru, Darién, había llegado desde temprano para ayudar a peinar a su amiga, Haruka había salido después de su llegada, se encontrarían más tarde en el lugar acordado.

Eran las diez de la noche, Darién y Michiru ingresaron al bar de Don Andrew, un lugar lleno de luces, música, bebidas, nieve, chicas y chicos, los hombres quedaban encantados al ver a Michiru, una mujer hermosa, de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesta una minifalda negra, un pronunciado escote y presumía su bronceado.

Lo que más lamentaban los hombres cazadores era que ella había entrado con su novio al lado, dos tipos estaban en la barra, parecían cazadores, la vieron desde que puso un pie en ese lugar.

-cien a que no se la levantas –dijo uno de ellos, el de cabello plateado, el otro estiro su mano y le dio un apretado, el trato había sido cerrado. Ahora eran socios. El joven apuesto de cabellera negra camino con dos bebidas en la mano, había visto la mirada del supuesto novio de la chica, en vez de posarse en las piernas y pechos de la mujeres su mirada se posaba en los traseros de los meceros.

Vio que por un momento ella saludo a unas chicas y su supuesto novio se alejó un poco, se acercó y le dio una de las dos bebidas.

-de parte de mi amigo –dijo el joven de cabello negro y ojos hermoso, Darién recibió la bebida y sonrió viendo hacia la barra, el chico peli plateado estaba viendo hacia la pista de baile, Darién de momento se fue caminado hacia él, se sentó a la par del peli plateado y le rozo la mano, el peli plateado se notaba nervioso.

El joven de cabellera negra se acercó a la sirena, una hermosa chica deseada por todos y también por muchas. Le invito a sentarse a la mesa y las bebidas fueron llevada, el alardeaba y ella encantada reía.

Le soltó los mejores piropos con respecto a su ropa, Michiru tenía una sonrisa muy sensual y cada vez que él le decía hermoso piropos ella pagaba con su sonrisa, además que era una coqueta, le gustaba jugar con los personajes que se le acercaban. El chico con sus ademanes de macho pedía otra copa en la mesa que habían encontrado para los dos, Michiru coqueteaba, dándole larga al joven.

-me estoy enamorando, vente conmigo esta noche y lo discutimos sudando –ella se carcajeo, su risa era como los cantos de los ángeles, suave y sensual, el ya había asegurado su noche. Ella se puso de pie y con esas largas piernas se sentó en la mesa frente a él. A él le pareció un ángel con ese cabello que caí entre sus pechos debido a su posición, pues ella lo veía de arriba y el la vea desde su silla hacia arriba. Abrió lentamente sus labios color carmín.

-te estas equivocando, no ando en busca de macho… a mí me gustan las mujeres – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y se puso de pie, caminando sensualmente hacia la barra, el tipo se sonrió y giro a ver su movimiento de cadera, ella lo giro a ver y le guiño el ojo lanzándole un beso. Llego a la barra, por detrás abrazo a un tipo de cabello castaño corto, bien vestido, el tipo giro y abrazo a la mujer, aunque parecía un chico en realidad era una hermosa mujer, mas parecida a una modelo de piernas larga, sus labios se unieron y salieron del lugar.

Darién al final se fue con un mesero.

El pelinegro y el peli plateado llenaron su cenicero, esa noche habían aprendido una gran lección, no apostar por amores inciertos.

Michiru se subió al auto de Haruka, desde su adolescencia supo lo que quería, que le gustaba y que no, Haruka había sido su primer amor y único, aunque cuando ella quiso complacer a su padres y buscarse un hombre no fue feliz, esa no era su vida, decidió dejar todo atrás y estar con su verdadero amor, para Haruka era lo mismo, con excepción de su trabajo.

FIN


End file.
